kidsongsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kidsongs: Play Along Songs/Transcript
(The opening starts when the Kidsongs kids are skipping over to the school of music by going around the cart, passing by the police officer, and to the school of music, where they meet Professor Majorchord.) Kids: Hi. Hi, Police officer! Bye, Police officer! (Professor Majorchord walks out of the building called Professor Majorchord's Academy of Music and turns to the Kidsongs kids.) Professor Majorchord: Good morning, students. Kids: Good morning, sir. Professor Majorchord: Welcome to the world renowned Professor Majorchord's, oh, that's me. (breathes in and announces as he opens his coat with instruments inside) ''Academy of Music. ''(horn fanfare from Charge) Professor Majorchord: During our lesson today, we are going to sing songs, play instruments, and learn a multitude of minutia. Kids: What's that? Professor Majorchord: There is one thing that I'm very serious about at my school of music... That is that everyone must have a wonderful time. Kids: Yay! Professor Majorchord: So today we're taking our class out into the world. Come on, kids. (Starts playing Come On and Join in the Game, Professor Majorchord and kids skip along and start singing) Professor and kids: ''Let everyone clap hands like me. It's easy as easy can be. Come on and join in the game. You'll find that it's always the same. Let everyone kick like me. It's easy as easy can be. Come on and join in the game. You'll find that it's always the same. Let everyone hop like me It’s easy as easy can be Come on and join in the game You’ll find that it’s always the same. Let everyone jump like me It’s easy as easy can be Come on and join in the game You’ll find that it’s always the same Let everyone laugh like me Its’ easy as easy can be hee hee Come on and join in the game You’ll find that it’s always the same Come on and join in the game You’ll find that it’s always the same.'' (song ends) Fooba-Wooba John: what's all of this! Professor Majorchord: I thought my students should meet you. Young musicians, this man with the tuba is Fooba-Wooba John... A very fine musician. Janessa Ray: Professor, can we sing the song we learned about him? Professor Majorchord: Oh yes, please. (Starts playing Fooba-Wooba John Professor Majorchord and kids start singing.) Professor and kids: Saw a flea kick a tree Fooba-Wooba, Fooba-Wooba! Saw a flea kick a tree Fooba-Wooba John! Saw a flea kick a tree In the middle of the sea. Hey, John! Ho, John! Fooba-Wooba John! '' ''Saw a frog chase a dog, Fooba-Wooba, Fooba-Wooba! Saw a frog chase a dog, Fooba-Wooba John! Saw a frog chase a dog, sitting on a hollow log... Hey, John! Ho, John! Fooba-Wooba John! Saw a snail chase a whale, Fooba-Wooba, Fooba-Wooba! Saw a snail chase a whale, all around the water pail.. Hey, John! Ho, John! Fooba-Wooba John! Heard a cow say 'MEOW', Fooba-Wooba, Fooba-Wooba! Heard a cow say 'MEOW', Fooba-Wooba John! Heard a cow say 'MEOW', then I heard it say 'BOW-WOW'... Hey, John! Ho, John! Fooba-Wooba John! Professor Majorchord: Young musicians, did your hear it resonance Fooba-Wooba John was able to achieve out of his tuba? Out standing (song ends) Now, our music class on the move must move on the train museum. (Professor Majorchord and the kids running to the station to meet the Conuctor.) Patricia Gonzalez: look at the steam engines. Conductor: In the olden days, steam engines were know as "Pufferbellies." Professor Majorchord: Oh, children please obsreve the perfect pitch of the train whistle. (train whistle blows) Kids: yes, sir. (Starts playing Down by the Station Professor Majorchord and the kids walking and start singing) Professor and the kids: Down by the station early in the morning. See the little pufferbillies all in a row. See the stationmaster, turn the little handle. chug chug, puff puff, off they go. Down by the station Early in the morning See the shiny train cars All in a row Waitin' to get hitched up And go on their adventure Chug chug puff puff Off they go (kids whistling) Down by the station Early in the morning See my favorite engine Ready to tow All the other train cars Will follow on behind him Chug chug puff puff Off they go Down by the station Early in the morning Climb on aboard And hear the whistle blow Mr. Conductor Please take my ticketChug chug puff puff Off they go Down by the station early in the morning. See the little pufferbillies all in a row. See the stationmaster, turn the little handle, puff puff toot toot, off they go. (2X) Puff puff toot toot, off... they... go. (song ends) (Then, Professor Majorchord stands at the building called Pierre of Paris' Fine Art Studio, and gathers the kids for attention) Professor: 'Children, the adventure continues. I think we should drop on Monsieur Pierre. He's both an artiste and a musician! (Professor Majorchord and the kids go inside the building, and when they were in, Pierre was busy trying to paint a picture, but has trouble finding the right color.) (Pierre humming) '''Professor: '''Ahem. '''Pierre: '(gasps, looks at Professor and kids) Bon soir! '''Professor and kids: '''Bon soir, Pierre. '''Professor: '''Would it be possible to take a moment, and teach the children some French music? '''Pierre: '''I love to, but not now. I'm having a terrible time with this painting. I can't decide what color to use! (Oh, Dear! What should the Color Be? plays, Professor and kids start singing while Pierre mixes his colors.) '''Professor and kids: ''Oh, dear! What should the color be? Oh, dear! What should the color be? Oh, dear! What should the color be? Pierre can't make up his mind. He's painting a picture of carousel horses. So many colors and so many choices. Should he pick purple or should he pick yellow to color the first horse in line? (Pierre joins them singing while he paints) Oh, dear! What should the color be? Oh, dear! What should the color be? Oh, dear! What should the color be? Pierre can't make up his mind.'' (Pierre drops his paintbrush and picks up another one to complete his painting)'' Professor and kids: ''Try green on the saddle and pink for their noses. Paint their long mane the color of roses. We're painting a picture that's chalk full of colors. Pick up a brush join the fun. Oh, dear! What should the color be? Oh, dear! What should the color be? Oh, dear! What should the color be? Pierre can't make up his mind. Oh, dear! What should the color be? Pierre can't make up his mind. Pierre can't make up his mind.'' (Pierre completes his painting and pushes his paintbrush on the painting in front of the camera, and he blows it, kids cheer) Pierre: '''Ah, Merci, children (laughs) we have painted a picture that is tres magnifique! (turns to Professor with accordion) and Professor. The accordion, she is very, very French. (Laughs) Alright, children out! Out! I must continue. I must continue my work. (Professor puts the accordion down and he and the kids leave the building, Professor goes out first, kids go afterwards, zoomed out from the camera, and Pierre comes out last.) ''Pierre': ''Children please, I must get back to my painting! Please, please. Au revoir, mes enfants. Goodbye, kids. '''Kids and Professor': Au revoir. Bye-bye. Michelle Montoya: Oh look, it's Danielle. (Starts playing Bumpin' Up and Down and start singing) All: Bumping up and down in my little red wagon Bumping up and down in my little red wagon Bumping up and down in my little red wagon Having so much fun. Here come my friends in my little red wagons Here come my friends in my little red wagons Here come my friends in my little red wagons Having so much fun. Look at me in my little red wagon Look at me in my little red wagon Look at me in my little red wagon Having so much fun. Pull me around in my little red wagon Pull me around in my little red wagon Pull me around in my little red wagon Having so much fun. Turn the corner in my little red wagon Turn the corner in my little red wagon Turn the corner in my little red wagon Having so much fun. Bumping up and down in my little red wagon Bumping up and down in my little red wagon Bumping up and down in my little red wagon Having so much fun. We're ha-a-a-ving so much fu-u-u-un!! (song ends Professor bumps to Smithsonian.) Professor Majorchord: good morning, Dr. Smithsonian Dr Smithsonian: good morning. Professor Majorchord: I've taken my fine young musicians out of the world today as we continue our study of music. Dr Smithsonian: How splendid. Professor Majorchord: Perhaps you know some songs that combine both science and music? Dr Smithsonian: Funny you should ask. I can think of one that teaches both oceanography and darwin's theory of evolution. (Starts playing Three Little Fishes) Michelle Montoya: Is it "three little fishies"? Dr. Smithsonian: Yes! (starts singing) All: Down in a meadow in a little bitty pool Swam three little fishies and a mama fishie too "Swim" said the mama fish "and swim if you can And they swam and they swam all over the dam Boop boop diten datem whatem choo Boop boop diten datem whatem choo Boop boop diten datem whatem choo And they swam and they swam right over the dam Stop!" cried the mama fish, "Or you will get lost." But the three little fishies didn’t want to be bossed The three little fishies went off on a spree, And they swam and they swam right out to the sea Boop boop diten datem Whatem choo Boop boop diten datem whatem choo Boop boop diten datem whatem choo And they swam and they swam And they got lost in the sea "Help!" cried the fishies, "Look at the whale." And quick as they could, They turned on their tails And back to the itty bitty pool they swam And they swam and they swam Back over the dam Boop boop diten datem whatem choo Boop boop diten datem whatem choo Boop boop diten datem whatem choo And they swam and they swam Right over the dam Boop boop diten datem whatem choo And they swam and they swam right over the dam. (song ends) Stephanie Koyano: Thank you, Dr. Smithsonian. That was marvelous. Dr. Smithsonian: Would you like to join me in singing another song about the splendors of nature, biology and botany? Professor Majorchord: Absolutely. Dr. Smithsonian: Follow me. (Green Grass Grows All Around, Professor Majorchord and kids and Dr. Smithsonian start singing) Dr. Smithsonian, Professor and kids: ''There was a tree (There was a tree) all in the wood (am in the wood) The prettiest little tree (The prettiest little tree) that you ever did see (That you ever did see). Oh, the limb on the tree and the tree in the wood and the green grass grows all around, all around and the green grass grows all around. Now, on that limb (Now, on that limb) there was a nest (there was a nest) The prettiest little nest (the prettiest little nest) that you ever did see (that you ever did see). Oh, the nest on the limb on the tree and the tree in the wood, and the green grass grows all around, all around and the green grass grows all around. Now in that nest (now in that nest), there were some eggs (there were some eggs). The prettiest little eggs (the prettiest little eggs) that you ever did see (that you ever did see). Oh, the eggs in the nest, and the nest on the limb and the limb on the tree and the tree in the wood and the green grass grows all around, all around. The green grass grows all around. Now in those eggs, (now I'm those eggs), they were some birds (they were some birds). The prettiest little birds (the prettiest little birds) that you ever did see (that you ever did see). Oh, the eggs in the nest and the nest on the limb and the limb on the tree and the tree in the wood. And the green grass grows all around, all around. The green grass grows all around. And the green grass grows all around, all around, and the green grass grows all around.'' Professor and kids: 'Thank you, Dr. Smithsonian. '''Dr. Smithsonian: '''Oh, the pleasure is all mine. (The Chickie Chickie Beat starts, and Professor, Danny and Katie were upstairs outside a building and Professor gets Lauren, Stephanie and Miyoko's attention down) '''Professor: '''Students, let's work on our percussion instruments. Lauren, why don't you lead your fellow musicians in the Chickie Chickie Beat? '''Lauren: '''Yes, sir. (Kids and Professor start singing) '''All: '''Hey, there, Professor! You're a real cool cat. You got a lot of this, and a lot of that. We all think that you're really neat. So, Come on down and do the Chickie Chickie Beat. Hands up, Chickie Chickie, Chickie Chickie. Hands down, Chickie Chickie, Chickie Chickie. Bam boom, Chickie Chickie, Chickie Chickie. Spin around, Chickie Chickie. Chickie Chickie! Hey, there, Mikey. You're a real cool cat. You got a lot of this, and a lot of that. We all think that you're really neat. So, Come on down and do the Chickie Chickie Beat. Hands up, Chickie Chickie. Chickie Chickie. Hands down, Chickie Chickie. Chickie Chickie. Bam boom! Chickie Chickie. Chickie Chickie. Spin around, Chickie Chickie. Chickie Chickie! Hey, there, Katie. You're a real cool cat. You got a lot of this, and a lot of that. We all think that you're really neat. So, come on down and do the Chickie Chickie Beat. Hands up, Chickie Chickie. Chickie Chickie. Hands down, Chickie, Chickie. Chickie ch (Professor oversees Rebecca's home) '''Professor: '''Hey, there's Rebecca's house. '''Danny: '''Can we go check on her? Her mom says that she has a bad cold. '''Professor: '''Why, sure! (Professor and kids go to Rebecca's house and Professor Majorchord knocks on the door.) '''Professor: '''Good morning, Mrs. Andreason. '''Vicki: '''Good morning, Professor. '''Professor: '''May we visit Rebecca? '''Vicki: '''Certainly, Come in. But, please, wipe your feet. '''Professor: '(turns to kids): Come on, kids. (Professor and the kids wiped their shows on the rug and went inside and they even arrived to Rebecca's room.) 'Professor: '''How are you feeling, Rebecca? '''Rebecca: '''Not, too bad, sir, just very crowded. I think every sick kid in the neighborhood is in here with me. '''Professor: '''How about a song to cheer you up? (Ten In A Bed starts) '''Rebecca: '''A song? Wonderful! (Professor and kids turn to tympani drum, Professor picks up drum sticks, and they start singing) '''Professor and kids: '''They were ten in a bed and the little one said "Roll over, roll over!". So they all rolled over and one fell out. They were nine in a bed and the little one said, "Roll over, roll over!". So they all rolled over and one fell out. (Sabrina falls out, whistle blows three times while Professor plays tympani) They were eight in a bed, and the little one said, "Roll over, roll over!". So they all rolled over and one fell out. They were seven in a bed, and the little one said, "Roll over, roll over!". So they all rolled over and one fell out. They were six in a bed and the little one said, "Roll over, roll over!". So they all rolled over and one fell out. They were five in a bed and the little one said, "Roll over, roll over!". So they all rolled over and one fell out. They were four in a bed, and the little one said, "Roll over, roll over!". So they all rolled over and one fell out. They were three in a bed and the little one said, "Roll over, roll over!". So they all rolled over and one fell out. They were two in a bed and the little one said, "Roll over, roll over!". So they all rolled over and one fell out. There was one in a bed and the little one said,... '''Rebecca: '"Alone at last!" (Collapes on bed, passed out) '''Professor: '''Rebecca, now get better and we'll see you back in class next week. '''Rebecca: '''Yes, sir. (Falls back on bed and exhales) This is more like it. ' Category:Kidsongs Video Transcripts